1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for guiding a region desired to be shared with a watch type terminal.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
In order to further increase portability of a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a mobile terminal of a wearable-on-wrist type like a watch. Unlike typical mobile terminals, a mobile terminal of a wearable type is advantageous in being carried on a user's body at all times. A mobile terminal of a traditional bar or folder type is held by being carried in a pocket or bag. If a user needs to use the mobile terminal of the traditional bar or folder type, the user has to take it out of the pocket or bag inconveniently. Yet, since a wearable device is always carried on a user's body, it is advantageous that the user can check contents of the mobile terminal at any time.
Hence, data of a typical mobile terminal is increasingly attempted to be shared with a mobile terminal of a watch type. For instance, if an output screen of a typical mobile terminal can be shared with a mobile terminal of a watch type, a user can watch an output of the typical mobile terminal through the watch type mobile terminal without taking the typical mobile terminal out of a bag or pocket.
However, since the typical mobile terminal (e.g., a bar type mobile terminal, etc.) and the watch type mobile terminal differ from each other in size and shape of a display unit, it is necessary to set up a part to be shared between the two mobile terminals.